Разве ты не знала?
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Кагоме всегда страдает, когда Инуяша уходит встретиться с Кикио...


Название: Разве ты не знала?

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

E-mail: ksaironleorambler.ru

Бета: а нет ее, сама себе теперь бета

Жанры: ангст, трагедия, deathfick

Рейтинг: T (PG-13)

Предупреждения: смерть персонажа

!все события фика НЕ связаны с сюжетом аниме и манги!

Размещение: только с разрешения автора и никак иначе.

Дисклеймер: все персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат их создателям

Статус: закончен

От автора: хотите верьте, хотите нет, но этот фик я писала в хорошем настроении…

Кагоме сидела на траве возле какого-то ручейка. Это был один из тех дней, когда она проклинала саму себя и свои слова. Ну почему она не сделала этого, не остановила его, не сдержала одним лишь коротким словом «нет»? Почему ее дрожащие губы произнесли: «Конечно, иди, ты нужен ей»? А Инуяша, болван, тоже хорош: едва услышал разрешение – так сразу же и убежал, только его и видели. Со всех ног бросился защищать Кикио от какой-то ужасной опасности. И как бы ни корила себя Кагоме за подобные мысли, но она все никак не могла прекратить спрашивать себя: да и была ли там она, эта самая опасность, пусть даже самая незначительная? Или же Инуяша просто воспользовался этим предлогом, чтобы встретиться с Кикио? Девушка не знала…

Даже в самом чистом сердце есть уголок, где черной змеей угнездились страх, бол, ненависть… И где в каждом человеке спит до поры до времени дикий зверь. Страшный. Жестокий. Которого невозможно приручить. И имя которому – ревность.

Невидяще глядя на сверкающую водную поверхность, подернутую легкой рябью, Кагоме все продолжала думать об Инуяше и Кикио. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось разрыдаться, выплакать скопившуюся в душе горечь. Но слезы словно высохли. Волны дурноты подкатывали к стоящему в горле кому и преумножали в груди нестерпимую давящую боль. Девушку трясло, как в ознобе, однако под тонкой рубашкой бушевал целый пожар. И без того бледное лицо Кагоме было белее снега, совершенно бескровные губы дрожали, из них вырывались тихие всхлипы, и только под сухо блестевшими глазами пламенел нездоровый румянец. Слез не было. Ни одной. Из-за этого боль становилась все сильнее, затмевала сознание.

Кагоме не знала, как долго она провела на грани между реальностью и бессознательной тьмой, но когда она открыла глаза и смогла здраво оценить ситуацию, солнце уже почти скрылось за далекой линией горизонта. Полагая, что друзья, скорее всего, ужасно волнуются, девушка наскоро ополоснула лицо водой из ручейка и поспешила обратно к лагерю.

Там, немного вниз по течению этого же ручья, приветливо горел костерок, обещая озябшей Кагоме свое живительное тепло. Возле огня, прижавшись друг к другу, преспокойно спали Шиппо и Кирара. А чуть поодаль уютно устроились под раскидистыми ветвями старого дерева Мироку и Санго. Монах нежно обнимал девушку за плечи, а она положила голову ему на плечо, поджав под себя ноги. Они тихонько о чем-то переговаривались. Последнее, что услышала Кагоме, прежде чем скрыться в кустах темного подлеска был обрывок фразы Мироку: «… ведь я люблю тебя, Санго.»

В обычной ситуации Хигураши только порадовалась бы за подругу, но сейчас ее душу кольнула завистливая мысль: «Инуяша никогда мне этого не говорил. Он, похоже, вообще относится ко мне как к обычному попутчику, который разве что иногда бывает полезен, потому, что видит осколки Камня, и совершенно не видит во мне девушку!» Где-то в глубине сердца Кагоме еще понимала, что это не так, но чем больше она себя жалела, тем больше верила своим же выдумкам.

Солнце уже совсем село. В лесу было темно и тихо, только ветер играл с зелеными листьями деревьев, да под ногами шуршала уже начавшая сохнуть трава, и с приглушенным хрустом ломались тонкие ветки валежника. Кагоме медленно брела по лесу. Рядом тянулась заброшенная конная дорога. Видимо, раньше она соединяла деревню, на старые развалины которой их группа наткнулась сегодня утром, и какое-то другое селение. Дорогой, судя по всему, не пользовались как минимум десять лет. Она вся поросла травой, а кое-где даже появились молодые деревца. Только и можно было понять, что это когда-то был разъезженный тракт, по тому, как росли деревья: маленькие, совсем немного поднявшиеся от земли кустики, были окружены исполинами, верхушки которых упирались в небосвод.

Вдруг вдалеке послышались чьи-то шаги. Кагоме в испуге метнулась в сторону и юркнула за огромный ствол дерева. Из своего укрытия девушка могла спокойно наблюдать за происходящим, сама при этом оставаясь незамеченной. Через несколько секунд на дороге показались Инуяша и Кикио. Вокруг них привычно кружились ловцы душ. Когда они подошли достаточно близко, Кагоме притихла, не двигаясь и почти не дыша, и загадала: «Если Инуяша сейчас почует мой запах и попытается найти меня, я прощу ему все встречи с Кикио и открытые, и тайные, и прошлые, и будущие. Если же нет…»

Но Инуяша спокойно шел. Он не принюхивался, не осматривался по сторонам. Лишь изредка слегка склонял голову, чтобы в очередной раз взглянуть на совершенно бесстрашное лицо Кикио, озаренное мертвенным сиянием, исходившим от ловцов душ. А потом Кагоме услышала, как мико спросила Инуяшу:

- И все-таки, зачем тебе понадобилась моя помощь? Это не так уж сложно, Кагоме вполне могла бы справиться в одиночку, без меня.

- Потому что…

Какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказало Кагоме, что именно собирается сказать Инуяша. Ей хотелось вскочить и что есть сил закричать: «Нет! Не говори этого!» Но ноги не слушались, язык словно прилип к гортани.

- …я люблю тебя.

Алмаз – самый дорогой и самый твердый минерал земли. Его грани легко режут стекло и оставляют глубокие царапины на камнях. А еще алмазы невероятно чисты и прозрачны: их невозможно заметить даже в родниковой воде. Но если не увидеть красоты этого камня и ударить по нему – кристалл разобьется. Когда алмаз раскалывается на миллион светлых осколков, это очень красиво. Но кому нужна будет алмазная пыль вместо прежнего прекрасного камня?

Когда боль становится совсем нестерпимой – милосердное сознание гаснет, сменяя огненный ад страданий серой пеленой забвения. Нет, Хигураши не упала в обморок, но все вокруг словно перестало существовать. Устремленный вперед взор застыл, видя лишь темноту; уши словно заложило ватой, звуки затихли; под руками, касавшимися шершавой коры дерева, будто образовалась пустота. Сознание поглотила мгла…

Тонкий серп полумесяца почти полностью скрылся за низко нависающими темными тучами. Ветер усилился и, яростно завывая, срывал листья с деревьев, подхватывая их и кружа в своем бешеном вальсе. Когда ощущение реальности вернулось к Кагоме, Инуяша и Кикио уже давно были далеко. Значит, он так и не заметил ее присутствия… Из глаз Кагоме безудержным потоком хлынули слезы. И вместе с первыми слезинками на землю упали тяжелые капли дождя – две грозы, два урагана, две необузданные стихии набирали силу…

Ярко полыхнула молния, на мгновение выхватив из тьмы мрачные и грозные фигуры деревьев и облив их холодным сиянием. Глухо зарокотал гром, словно заворочался, зарычал исполинский зверь, вторя топоту быстро бегущих ног.

Кагоме бежала по ночному лесу. Она удалялась все дальше и дальше от старой дороги – единственного ориентира, который мог привести ее обратно, но девушке было все равно. Единственное, чего она хотела – оказаться как можно дальше от ТОГО места. С ее лица стекали капли дождя пополам со слезами, ветви деревьев хлестали тело, цеплялись за одежду; ноги путались в высокой траве, скользили по мокрой земле и грязи…

Демоны и люди существуют в разных мирах. Им никогда не понять друг друга. Но они всегда рядом. Демон может полюбить человека, но даже взаимная, эта любовь быстро закончится.

Демоны пойманы в оковы бессмертия. Но они могут освободиться, если исполнят желание смертного, который их об этом попросит. Каждый демон может сделать явью только одну мечту, которую человек произнесет вслух.

Потом нельзя будет ничего поправить. Человеку уже никогда не поможет демон, а демон не сможет вернуть утраченного бессмертия.

Слезы не могут течь вечно – рано или поздно они закончатся, и проясняющееся сознание заставит остановиться и внимательно оглядеться по сторонам. Безуспешно всматриваясь в подернутую пеленой дождя ночную мглу в поисках хоть чего-нибудь кроме окутанных тьмой исполинских деревьев, Кагоме с ужасом осознавала, в какой ситуации она находится. Девушка была совершенно одна в незнакомом лесу и, что хуже всего, не знала даже, в какой стороне остался лагерь ее друзей. Можно было, конечно, понадеяться на Инуяшу и его нюх, но дождь мгновенно смывал все следы с земли, а в разряженном от вспышек молний воздухе витал только холодный запах озона.

Прекрасно осознавая сколь незавидно ее положение, Кагоме пошла наугад. Она очень сольно продрогла и надеялась если уж не найти какое-нибудь более-менее теплое местечко, то хоть немного согреться во время ходьбы. Неожиданно впереди Кагоме увидела яркий красноватый отблеск. Это без сомнения был свет настоящего, живого огня. Пламя играло, манило к себе, обещая тепло замерзшим рукам и ногам. И чем ближе Кагоме подходила к источнику огня, тем слабее верилось в то, что возле него может таиться что-либо злое и враждебное.

Взгляду Кагоме открылось небольшая сухая пещерка. Там, внутри, возле огня сидел человек. Его тело и лицо скрывала темная накидка с сильно надвинутым на глаза капюшоном. Но Хигураши ощущала на себе пристальный взгляд его глаз. Человек (да и человек ли, в самом деле?) махнул рукой, подзывая девушку подойти. Кагоме сделала несколько несмелых шагов и присела возле костра. Незнакомец протянул ей чашку горячего чая, и она бережно взяла ее, не в силах устоять. С первого же глотка по телу заструилось живительное тепло, проникая в каждую клеточку, заставляя ее радостно трепетать. Принимая чашку, Кагоме отметила, что у человека очень красивые холеные руки с длинными ярко-красными ногтями, и решила, что это, скорее всего, женщина, но абсолютно точно она не знала, ведь незнакомка не произнесла ни единого слова.

Кагоме сидела тихо, не решаясь заговорить первой, и думала о своем. Ее и без того искалеченное сознание старалось по возможности избегать самых болезненных мыслей, но еще не утихшие чувства как назло тревожили самые горькие воспоминания. «Кикио, Кикио, Кикио! Почему всегда Кикио? Когда же Инуяша поймет, что я для него значу?» - раздраженно подумала девушка.

Неожиданно незнакомка встала и направилась к выходу из пещеры, жестом приказывая Кагоме следовать за собой. Девушке очень не хотелось выходить наружу в разбушевавшуюся непогоду, но она не посмела ослушаться. Хигураши приготовилась, что ее только начавшая подсыхать одежда сейчас в мгновение ока опять промокнет до нитки, но этого не произошло. Словно чья-то невидимая рука нависла над ней и таинственной женщиной, защищая их от потоков льющейся с неба воды.

Незнакомка явно не была обычным человеком: дождь не касался ее кожи; вода из-под ног расступалась, освобождая ей дорогу; а молнии, эти небесные стрелы, драконами вились вокруг невидимого купола.

Огромная поляна появилась неожиданно: гиганты-деревья прянули в стороны, открывая взору покрытую высокой травой равнину. Женщина остановилась возле старого искривленного молнией дерева на высоком холме у края поляны и вытянула руку, указывая куда-то вниз. Кагоме медленно перевела взгляд на залитую дождем равнину…

И тогда она увидела. Два огромных тела одновременно взвились в воздух в стремительном прыжке, ослепительно полыхнула во вспышке молнии белая шерсть. Удар мощной лапы оставил на боку четыре алых борозды от когтей. Вершковые клыки сжались на загривке. Старый, матерый вожак всегда выходил победителем. Но не в этот раз. Молодой волк оказался очень силен. И невероятно быстр.

Из разорванной артерии толчками заструилась кровь. Мощные лапы, еще сегодня настигавшие добычу, подкосились, тело упало на траву. Верхняя губа приподнялась в последней судороге, обнажая огромные белые клыки; остекленевшие глаза застыли, невидяще глядя в небо. А из леса раздался горестный вой стаи, прощающейся со своим старым вожаком.

- Их голоса полны скорби… - прозвучали слова. Незнакомка наклонилась к самому уху Кагоме. Ее тихий голос, дыхание, обжигающее нежную кожу, и сладковатый запах, исходивший от волос, затуманивали сознание, не позволяли трезво рассуждать. – Прежний вожак всегда заботился о них, даже рискуя собой. С этим все будет иначе. Скоро вся эта стая погибнет. И они уже понимают, как важен был для них погибший волк…

- Я хочу, чтобы Инуяша тоже понял, что я важна для него, - тихо произнесла Кагоме.

- Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь?

- Да…

- Пусть будет так.

Женщина подвела Хигураши к мертвому волку и прикоснулась к одному из его клыков. В тот же миг тело рассыпалось в прах, а в руке у незнакомки остался небольшой кинжал.

- Используй его, и твое желание осуществится…

Последнее слово слилось с шумом дождя, весь мир вокруг закружился, будто карусель, а затем исчез, погрузившись во мрак…

Что труднее: жить или умереть? Преодолеть множество маленьких преград или одну большую? Проявить смелость длиною в жизнь или в один миг? Смерть всегда рано или поздно настигает тело, но иногда мысли продолжают жить. И человек не исчезнет до тех пор, пока хоть кто-нибудь будет помнить о нем.

Тихо шумели ветви деревьев, роняя со своих листьев искрящиеся капли воды. Солнечные лучи, проникая сквозь густую листву, превращали зеленый полумрак леса в прекрасный изумрудный дворец. Кагоме открыла глаза и приподнялась на локте. Она лежала под раскидистым старым деревом, там, где вчера видела Инуяшу и Кикио. Девушка поднялась на ноги и огляделась. «Странно… Как же я оказалась здесь? Я ведь была далеко отсюда… И куда подевалась та женщина?» Но эти вопросы так и не нашли ответа.

Отряхивая от травинок одежду, Кагоме коснулась рукой чего-то твердого на поясе. Приподняв рубашку, она увидела небольшой ножичек в простеньких ножнах на кожаной перевязи, которой вчера дала ей незнакомка. Девушка на несколько миллиметров выдвинула лезвие. По его поверхности вился буроватый узор, похожий на разводы крови.

- Хм, и это поможет мне осуществить мое желание? Что ж, проверим, - тихо пробормотав это, Кагоме вогнала кинжал обратно в ножны таким привычным движением, словно он всегда был у нее на поясе.

Инуяша сидел на земле, бессильно свесив голову на грудь. Всю эту ночь он провел в лесу, пытаясь отыскать Кагоме. Он снова и снова звал ее, улавливал тонкую ниточку ее запаха, бежал туда, терял этот след и опять звал – все безрезультатно. Полудемон вернулся под утро весь мокрый, растрепанный, исцарапанный и совершенно разбитый. Но когда он хотел идти искать Кагоме в противоположную сторону, к нему подошла Кикио и сказала:

- Она скоро вернется. Жди.

И Инуяша стал ждать. Прошло уже больше двух часов, солнце успело подняться высоко над горизонтом, а он все ждал.

Ожидание изматывало. Когда сил уже почти не осталось, на ведущей из леса дороге показалась девушка. Если бы не знакомый до боли запах, Инуяша никогда не признал бы Кагоме в той, что приближалась к ним. Длинные черные волосы крупными кольцами рассыпались по плечам, влажные от росы рубашка липла к телу, а темно-зеленые глаза под приспущенными ресницами смотрели куда-то вдаль.

- Где ты была всю ночь? – напустился на Кагоме Инуяша, как только она подошла достаточно близко.

- Гуляла, - от совершенно безэмоционального голоса девушки всех бросило в дрожь.

- В лесу?

- Да.

- Под дождем?

- Да.

Решительно не зная, что бы еще спросить, полудемон замолчал.

- Кстати, Инуяша, ты еще не забыл, что нам сегодня предстоит сделать?

- Да помню я… - пробормотал совершенно обескураженный подобным поведением Кагоме полудемон.

- Тогда нам пора идти…

- В этом нет необходимости, - вмешался в разговор до боли знакомый голос.

Семь голов повернулись одновременно, десять рук схватились за оружие, приготовившись к сражению со своим главным врагом – Великим Злом эпохи Сенгоку.

Нараку с надменной усмешкой оглядел своих соперников, одной рукой небрежно поигрывая головой лесного демона, наводившего ужас на округу (которого и должны были сегодня одолеть Инуяша и его компания), а в другой сжимая… последний осколок Камня Душ!

Одно короткое движение пальцев, небольшое усилие воли – и вот на ладони полудемона уже лежит целый и совершенно черный Камень.

Случилось то, чего они так боялись: Нараку обрел невероятную силу. Хирайкоцу и Тессайга без толку кромсали бесчувственную плоть, Кадзаана затягивала ошметки мертвечины – все это было бесполезно. Кикио схватилась за лук и быстро выпустила одну за другой три стрелы. Поющие вестники смерти, пропитанные святой силой легко прошли барьер, а затем… и через само тело Нараку. Стрелы пролетели так, будто это была иллюзия, но полудемон мгновенно опроверг это предположение, резко удлинившейся рукой схватив Кикио за горло. Под сильными пальцами глина начала быстро крошиться, из образовавшихся трещин начали ускользать души.

- Твои стрелы больше не страшны мне. Ты проиграла, Кикио. Прощай, – губы полудемона скривились в издевательской насмешке, когда он увидел, как Инуяша бросился спасать Кикио. Подпустив его поближе, Нараку еще сильнее стиснул горло мико.

Глиняное тело рассыпалось песком и могильной землей; души, как десятки белых бабочек, вырвались на свободу, устремляясь ввысь.

Вскидывая стрелу к тетиве, Кагоме успела краем глаза заметить, как Инуяша резко остановился, с неверием, даже ужасом, глядя на то, что осталось от Кикио. Но отвлекшись, девушка не увидела направленную на нее атаку. В последний момент Хирайкоцу разрубил огромное щупальце, и вместо того, чтобы погибнуть в его хватке, Кагоме только покачнулась от удара по ногам. Чьи-то теплые руки ухватили Хигураши за плечи, помогая сохранить равновесие, и тихий голос произнес:

- Используй клык волка. Пусть все они поймут…

Кагоме обернулась, однако за спиной у нее никого не было. Рука быстро нашарила ножны и выхватила маленький клинок. Но что дальше? Ответ пришел так неожиданно, будто его подсказал сам кинжал. Хигураши стиснула зубы – вот значит как…

Рукоять легко соскользнула с ладони, и клинок устремился к Нараку, метя туда, где должно было находиться сердце. Да вот только на самом деле его там не было. Полудемон хотел посмеяться над такими жалкими попытками, но не смог шевельнуться (тратя все свои силы, чтобы найти способ справиться с очищающими стрелами он совершенно забыл о не менее опасном клыке белого волка, который мог обездвижить любого, в чьих жилах текла демоническая кровь).

Забравшись по телу Нараку до самого Камня Душ, Кагоме коснулась почерневшего шарика и сказала, обращаясь к полудемону:

- Ты знаешь, почему Камень Четырех Душ называется именно так? Потому что для поддержания равновесия в нем нужны четыре живые души. Мидорико и слившиеся воедино демоны – составляют только две. Нужно еще столько же. И ими, Нараку, станем мы!

Ослепительная вспышка света вырвалась из-под ладони Хигураши, а тишину расколол надрывный крик Инуяши:

- Нет! Кагоме!

Но было уже слишком поздно: и девушка, и Нараку исчезли, а на примятую траву упал опять засверкавший чистотой Камень Душ.

- Кагоме! Кагоме! Кагоме! Вернись ко мне, Кагоме! Я… люблю тебя!

«Знаю, Инуяша. Я знаю это. И всегда знала. Но я так хотела, чтобы ты сказал мне это. Жаль, что это случилось так поздно.»

В тени деревьев шевельнулась фигурка. Темный плащ соскользнул с плеч, и женщина произнесла:

- Я исполнила твое желание. Но, девочка, разве ты не знала, что понять насколько что-то важно, можно лишь потеряв это.


End file.
